Pteranodon
2604 Dino World 2605 Dinosaur Park 2806 Mini Dinosaur 2600 Brontosaurus Family 2803 Dinosaur Babies 5912 Mike's Swamp Boat 5921 Research Glider 5934 Track Master 5935 Island Hopper 5987 Dino Research Compound 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio 7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex 7298 Dino Air Tracker 5598 Dino Valley LEGO Racers 2 5888 Pteranodon Chase 5883 Tower Takedown 75915 Pteranodon Capture }} The Pteranodon (Ter-an-oh-don) is an Animal minifigure. Since the first Pteranodon was released in 1997 in DUPLO, various incarnations and versions of the Pteranodon have been released. DUPLO Pteranodon Version 1 The first Pteranodon figures appeared in 1997 in the preschool targeted DUPLO line. The figure was part of DUPLO's new Dino theme, and was only one single piece with no movable parts. A smaller version of the figure was also released as a baby Pteranodon. DUPLO Version 2 2008 saw the reintroduction of Duplo's Dino theme, with a new Duplo Pteranodon figure which was similar to the first one, with new printings. LEGO System Pteranodons System Version 1, Dino Island 2000 came the release of the Adventurers sub-theme Dino Island, which featured the first Pteranodon minifigure made specifically for LEGO Systems sets. Pteranodons were released in red, orange, dark orange, and tan. It consisted of a single piece. It also appears in various video games. LEGO Island 2 features it as a mount unlocked after completing Adventurer's Island. In the LEGO Island Extreme Stunts video game, it can be seen flying around Space Mountain. In LEGO Racers 2 , it can be seen flying on Dino Island. System Version 2, Studios and Jurassic Park 3 A new Pteranodon was released in 2001 with the Studios subtheme Jurassic Park III, with the set 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio. This version of the animal was made of common parts. System Version 3, Dino Attack and Dino 2010 With the release of the Dino Attack theme in 2005, came yet another brand new version of the Pteranodon. The new figure was made of all new parts and came in only black with a green underbelly. It consisted of six separate pieces. The Dino Attack Pteranodon was released in 2005 in the 7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex. In Europe was included with the 7298 Dino Air Tracker, from Dino 2010. System Pteranodon Version 4, Dino A new, more realistically colored and proportioned version of the Pteranodon has been released in the Dino theme. They were released in 2012. Interestingly, these Pteranodons are to-scale with a minifigure. Two versions have been released, a dark tan/dark red one and a dark green/sand greenish tan one. System Pteranodon Version 4, LEGO Jurassic World The Pteranodon appears in LEGO Jurassic World and did many of the same things that Pteranodon did in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World. Like the other dinosaurs in the game, the pterosaur sometimes participates in humorous antics, due to the game's comical nature. The Pteranodons in the game come in a variety of skin colors. These include a color schemes seen in the films, such as a brown color like those seen in Jurassic Park III and dark gray with either dark red or dark blue marking like those seen in Jurassic World. They also come in dark gray with dark green markings, a color scheme not seen in the films. Chronologically, Pteranodon first appears in the end cutscene of the The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''missions in an identical manner to their appearance in the actual film's ending, except that after the perching ''Pteranodon lets out a cry it pulls out a coffee cup and takes a sip from it. In the level "The Spinosaurus", the humans launch a nest belonging to the pterosaur at the Spinosaurus ''to help the ''Tyrannosaurus rex that the Spino is attacking. When the egg inside the nest hits the large dinosaur, it hatches and the newly born pterosaur quickly flies away from the conflict. In "The Bird Cage", a Pteranodon snatches Eric Kirby as he crosses the bridge to the aviary to feed its hungry babies in the opening cutscene and can be seen flying throughout the level's first half. As the player(s) run through the walkway to rescue Eric, an adult Pteranodon briefly blocks the path, but it flies away once the rope holding up an InGen box right above the flying animal is cut. Billy ultimately saves Eric Kirby from the nest and drops the rescued boy on top of on a Pteranodon cornering Alan Grant and Eric's parents causing the section of the walkway they were in to fall into the water below. As Billy Brennan paraglides away, several Pteranodons pursue him. In the end cutscene to the Jurassic Park III missions, the same Pteranodons are seen still chasing Billy as he paraglides. In "Under Attack", Pteranodon and Dimorphodon are freed from the Jurassic World Aviary when machine gun fire from Masrani's helicopter shatters the enclosure's glass. They then proceed to attack Main Street and its visitors. In the level's first section, the player(s) must find ways to distract the Pteranodons through various means to progress through the level. The amber brick for Pteranodon and the boneboxes that unlock its skeleton is unlocked in the level "The Bird Cage". It is one of the two pterosaurs that are playable in the game and it can only be spawned in two locations: the Jurassic World Aviary and the Isla Sorna Aviary. Unlike the smaller Dimorphodon, Pteranodon is able to pull hover switches. The juvenile Pteranodon can not be unlocked, but in the Isla Sorna Aviary the player can control one to acquire the red brick found in the area. In The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack in LEGO Dimensions, a Pteranodon makes an appearance as a creature on the Jurassic World land summoned with the Phase Keystone. Gallery Pteradon.PNG|A Pteranodon in LEGO Racers 2 DA_Pteranodon.gif Pterodactyl.png 16370461104 dcf4b29550.jpg Appearances * 1781 Dinosaur Babies * 2604 Dino World * 2605 Dinosaur Park * 2806 Mini Dinosaur * 2600 Brontosaurus Family * 2803 Dinosaur Babies * 5912 Mike's Swamp Boat * 5921 Research Glider * 5934 Track Master * 5935 Island Hopper * 5987 Dino Research Compound * 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio * 7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex * 7298 Dino Air Tracker * 5598 Dino Valley * 5888 Ocean Interceptor * 5883 Tower Takedown * 75915 Pteranodon Capture * 10756 Pteranodon Escape * 75926 Pteranodon Chase Video game appearances * LEGO Racers 2 * LEGO Universe (as a brick) * LEGO Jurassic World * LEGO Dimensions Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 2000 Category:Adventurers Category:Dino Island Category:Dino (System) Category:Jurassic World Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures